homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kushan Mothership
Mothership and the Mothership Should be Different Articles? I was wondering whether we should consider that Mothership and the Mothership should be separate articles. Personally, I'm for this move but I think all involved should have a say in it. For one thing the Mothership is a specific vessel, as is the Pride of Hiigara or Kuun-Lan. Just as those recieve their own articles shouldn't the Mothership? Also whereas we will have articles for seperate kinds of vessels like fighters, corvettes, etc. Why do we not have one for motherships? They are distinctly seperate from Super Capital Ships and should have an article defining what a mothership is. Normally I would never want an article with "the" in its title, being unproffessional sounding. So if we don't want that as a title why not make the title Mothership_(Kushan)? I'm interested in hearing other opinions. Niirfa-sa 17:41, 2 Feb 2006 (UTC) Just calling the article "Kushan Mothership" would work fine--Awesome Username 16:15, 20 July 2006 (UTC) *I'd like to suggest calling it "Kushan Mothership" as well, because parenthesis look unprofessional also. Kushan Mothership, Kadeshi Mothership, Taiidan Mothership (or Flagship, whatever). --Twile 00:15, 21 July 2006 (UTC) **I'd disagree that Kushan Mothership looks more professional than Mothership (Kushan) as Mothership 'is'the name of the vessel, not Kushan Mothership (Kushan in parentheses merely specifies). This is the same titling format as used by other wikis like Wookiepedia. In the case of the Kadeshi needleship however I'm fine with titling it just "Kadeshi mothership" as it has no known name. If, however, everyone aside from me is unanimously in favor of changing the title I will look in to it. Niirfa-sa 16:56, 5 Dec 2006 (UTC) Crew Suggestion. As we know, HW is deeply connected with Moses Exodus story. If we look at the numbers we`ll see that there were 603550 men in the Exodus from Egypt (at least, officially). So, as we`ve taken 600000 men from orbit, the primary crew must be 3550 men. Comparing to the SU of HWC, battle fleet crew would be the half of this population...--AmDDRed 08:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *I talk fault with that idea based on a simple comparison of today's technology. As per Wikipedia, the [[w:USS_Enterprise_(CVN-65)|USS Enterprise]] (the nuclear powered carrier, not the Starship) had a crew compliment of about 3000. I grant that computer technology could simplify many of the mundane tasks, and the Mothership did have the advantages of Karen S'jet, but the Mothership also is orders of magnitude larger than the Enterprise and did much more. The Mothership not only filled the roles of the modern carrier (aircraft/starcraft support and command functions, but for fleets orders of magnitude larger), it also provides construction facilities capable of building ships nearly half its size (as well as the ability to process the RUs taken in by the harvester), storage facilities and maintenance (which I would assume to be necessary) for 600,000 cryogenically frozen people, and a propulsion system capable of carrying the whole battle fleet into hyperspace. Now I know that there has been a lot of argument about the size and scale of the Mothership, but there is little argument about the roles in performed during the trek back to Hiigara. If I were to take a guess, I would image that the Mothership has a crew of nearly 100,000, and most definitely not fewer than 25,000. --Nick2253 01:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Service History No section presently exists on the ship's exploits during the Homeworld War. I recommend that such a section be added sometime in the near future, what do you folks say?Fire Eater (talk) 23:15, July 7, 2014 (UTC) *Sounds good! :) SkywalkerPL (talk) 14:05, July 8, 2014 (UTC)